Sólo una noche
by cris-beckett
Summary: Una historia situada en la cuarta temporada. Después de un caso, los chicos de la 12 deciden ir a tomar unas copas. La tensión entre Castle y Beckett es cada vez mayor ¿se dejarán llevar por lo que sienten?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! Esta historia se sitúa a comienzos de la cuarta temporada y, evidentemente, Castle y Beckett no están juntos. Espero que les guste! Tiene cuatro capítulos.**

**Sólo una noche – Parte 1**

Había sido un día agotador. El caso en el que estuvieron trabajando había resultado mucho más complicado de lo que esperaban. Sin embargo, gracias al trabajo de todo el equipo, habían conseguido resolverlo y detener al asesino.

Después de ese largo día, decidieron que merecían celebrarlo por todo lo alto. Era viernes, por lo que en principio ninguno tendría que trabajar al día siguiente. Además, el verano estaba cerca y las noches en Nueva York eran bastante agradables. Castle les propuso ir a la guarida, ya que estarían alejados de la gente y podrían beber gratis todo lo que quisieran y estar hasta cualquier hora. Al principio Beckett se había mostrado reacia a salir. Decía que estaba agotada y que lo único que le apetecía era llegar a casa y darse una buena ducha.

¡Oh! Vamos Beckett, anímate –le dijo Espósito.

Sí, no seas aguafiestas –insistió Ryan. Castle no dijo una palabra. Se limitó a mirar a la inspectora directamente, con esa mirada de súplica que sabía que la derretía. Ella dudó durante un momento. Se pasó la mano por el pelo confundida y desvió la mirada de un lado a otro tratando de dar con la respuesta. Cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de Castle sintió como todos sus argumentos se desvanecían. Una sensación de vértigo la envolvió y supo que no podía decir que no.

Está bien, pero sólo un rato… -contestó Beckett dando a entender que lo hacía de mala gana, aunque en el fondo se estuviese muriendo de ganas de pasar más tiempo con su escritor.

Antes de salir de la comisaría, Espósito y Ryan fueron a buscar a Lanie a la morgue mientras Castle y Beckett salían rumbo a La Guarida. Durante el trayecto, el escritor no paró de hablar en ningún momento. Era una forma de ocultar los nervios que tenía, ya que se sentía diferente cuando estaba con Beckett fuera del horario de trabajo. Era como si en ese momento dejasen de ser una policía y el escritor que la sigue en sus casos, para ser simplemente un hombre y una mujer. La inspectora, por su parte, se reía divertida con cada comentario que él le hacía, mostrándose mucho más relajada que de costumbre.

Cada vez que estaba así con Beckett, al escritor le entraban unas ganas locas de abalanzarse sobre ella y demostrarle todo lo que sentía besándola hasta cansarse. Había estado en esa tesitura varias veces, sin embargo, cuando parecía que las cosas iban bien y ella le estaba dando pie a algo más, por alguna razón todo se desvanecía. A veces los interrumpían y, otras, simplemente ella cambiaba su actitud y volvía a alejarse. Luego al día siguiente todo volvía a estar como siempre, volvían a ser compañeros y cualquier posibilidad de afianzar su relación se esfumaba. A pesar de ello, Castle no podía dejar de fantasear y disfrutar del brillo especial que mostraba la mirada de su musa en esas ocasiones.

Media hora más tarde, los cinco estaban sentados en una mesa apartada del bar bebiendo y conversando animadamente. Beckett, Castle y Ryan se habían sentado, en ese orden, en el sillón que estaba en un lado de la mesa. En el otro lado, Lanie y Espósito compartían el suyo.

Cada uno contó sus propias batallas para hacer reír al resto pero, como siempre, el que se llevaba el premio era Castle. A él le encantaba ser el centro de atención y a los demás les gustaba escuchar sus historias. Beckett lo miraba interesada mientras él hablaba. Para ella estaba claro que era un maestro con las palabras y lo demostraba en cada segundo de su repertorio. La inspectora se sentía hipnotizada y no podía apartar los ojos de él. Apoyó su codo en la mesa, dejando caer la cabeza sobre su mano para poder dedicarse a observarlo con mayor comodidad. Castle procuraba mirabala tanto como al resto pero, cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, sentía un calor inmenso recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Las copas siguieron bajando y todos estaban más animados. Las conversaciones habían dejado de ser simples batallas para dar paso a otras más comprometidas. Lanie y Espósito no tuvieron reparo en compartir alguna… experiencia o situación embarazosa en la que se habían visto involucrados. Ryan confesó que a él y a Jenny nunca les había pasado nada de ese tipo, aunque tampoco es que hubiera habido ocasión. Castle y Beckett también contaron alguna situación extraña en sus relaciones anteriores, aunque de una forma muy superficial.

Durante toda la noche, la inspectora y el escritor no habían parado de rozar sus manos sin querer, haciendo que sus cuerpos se estremecieran en más de una ocasión por ese simple contacto. También, buscaban continuamente la mirada del otro, intercambiando una intensidad desbordante. Los dos eran conscientes de ese tonteo que tenían, a los dos le gustaba y ninguno hacía nada por evitarlo. En un momento de la noche, Kate se levantó para ir al baño y, cuando él la miró, le devolvió la mirada mordiéndose el labio. En aquel instante Castle no supo si aquello había sido una señal o si su mente se imaginaba lo que le gustaría que pasara. Dudó durante un momento pero al final se decidió. Se bebió la copa de un trago y dejó la mesa, poniendo como excusa que iba al almacén a por más bebida.

Se apoyó contra la pared entre el baño de señoras y el de caballeros, y cerró los ojos para poner atención a sus pensamientos. Notaba como su corazón latía con fuerza, como si quisiese salirse del pecho. No estaba seguro de nada de lo que estaba haciendo pero tenía claro que no se quería quedar con la duda. No podía ser que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas. Los roces, las miradas, las caricias supuestamente no intencionadas, las sonrisas… Todo eso no lo pudo haber malinterpretado. Tenía que ser algo que a ella también le estaba pasando como a él.

Mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos oyó como una de las puertas se abría. Cuando abrió los ojos Beckett estaba frente a él mirándolo directamente. De nuevo se perdieron en la inmensidad de los ojos del otro, en un silencio que en cualquier otra situación podría resultar incómodo pero que ahora no lo era. Quizás el alcohol les estaba dando la valentía que normalmente les faltaba. Y otra vez esa mirada, y esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Castle fue recorriendo poco a poco la distancia que los separaba, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Beckett. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de ella sintió como su olor lo embriagaba y como sus respiraciones se mezclaban en una. Los dos se estaban mareando con esa cercanía. El escritor empezó a recorrer el brazo de su musa con su mano, subiendo hacia su nuca. Ella cerró los ojos ante este contacto y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro.

Kate… -susurró Castle mientras enredaba sus dedos en el pelo de ella. Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos durante unos segundos, hasta que el escritor no pudo más y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo besándola con urgencia. Ella al principio no reaccionó y se quedó quieta dentro de su beso y su abrazo. Pero después acompañó su urgencia invadiendo la boca del escritor con su lengua y acariciando su pelo y su espalda con rapidez. Estuvieron besándose hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Castle… esto no está bien… -susurró Beckett apoyando su frente en la de él. Eso era lo que debía decir pero no lo que realmente quería decir. El escritor notó que su mirada y sus palabras no decían lo mismo, así que se limitó a acariciar los labios de su musa con sus dedos. Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos antes su caricia y ahí él tuvo claro lo que provocaba en ella. Sería ahora o nunca... Volvió a besarla con la misma pasión que antes mientras entraba con ella en el baño.

Yo sé que tú lo deseas tanto como yo, Kate… me vuelves loco… -su voz era ronca y entrecortada a causa de la excitación que estaba sintiendo. Le habló sin despegarse de su boca, alternando los besos y las palabras.

Y qué va a pasar mañana… -le dijo ella en el mismo tono.

No pienses en mañana… piensa en hoy… -Después de decir esto fue como si los dos hubiesen llegado a un acuerdo. Ya no hubo más tiempos para las palabras. Lo único que necesitaban era acabar con esa tensión y ese deseo que llevaba torturándolos durante cuatro años y que ya era insostenible. Las manos de Castle empezaron a colarse bajo la camisa de Beckett, desesperado por acariciar su piel. Buscó su espalda y trazó un recorrido con la mano disfrutando de su suavidad, y aprovechando para pegarla aún más a su cuerpo. Ella empezó a desabrocharle los primeros botones de la camisa, cuando se oyó como tocaban en la puerta.

¡Kate! ¿Estás ahí? –volvieron a tocar -¡Kate!

Es Lanie –le susurró a Castle antes de taparle la boca con la mano–. Sí, Lanie. Ya salgo, es que… no me encontraba muy bien… -gritó ahora a su amiga no muy convencida de sus palabras.

¿Necesitas ayuda? –insistió la forense.

No, no… -Kate y Castle se tensaron pensando en que Lanie entrara y los pillara en esa situación. Sería mucho más vergonzosa que cualquiera de las historias que ella y Espósito habían contado unos minutos antes. –Espérame y ya salgo.

Okey…

Espera un rato antes de salir –le susurró Beckett secamente al escritor antes de acercarse al espejo del lavamanos para adecentarse. Él se quedó un momento parado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Esta vez habían dado un paso, un gran paso. Pero, como siempre, algo pasaba y volvían a ser dos extraños.

Kate… espera… –dijo agarrándola del brazo para evitar que saliera. Ella se detuvo pero dejó su mirada fija en la puerta, no podía mirarlo a los ojos. –Kate… -insistió él –mírame. –Esperó un segundo y, como la inspectora no parecía dispuesta a mirarlo a la cara, el escritor tomó con suavidad su mentón y giró su cabeza, quedando frente a frente.

Castle… lo siento… esto no debió pasar –dijo Beckett avergonzada.

Shh… no lo sientas… fue… maravilloso. Y hubiese sido aún más maravilloso si hubiésemos seguido. No te arrepientas por favor… -le dijo suplicándole con la mirada.

No sé… Castle… Nos dejamos llevar pero…

Prométeme que lo hablaremos después… -la interrumpió el escritor. Ella lo pensó durante un momento, para ella también había sido maravilloso pero estaba hecha un lío. Tal vez el alcohol le había jugado una mala pasada y no había podido resistirse, pero lo cierto es que no tenía nada claro.

¡Kate! –volvió a llamar Lanie. Beckett miró de nuevo a Castle, disculpándose en silencio y luego salió, dejándolo confundido. Para él también había sido algo raro, algo que no pensaba que fuese a suceder. Pero tenía claro que era algo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas y que sabía que ella deseaba tanto como él. Esperó unos segundos y luego salió, convencido de que esta vez no iba a dejar que ella actuara como si nada. Esta vez, aunque Beckett prefiriese salir corriendo y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, no iba a dejarla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sólo una noche - parte 2**

Cuando Castle llegó a la mesa con una nueva botella ya Kate estaba en su lugar. Intentó buscar sus ojos pero ella tenía la mirada fija en las copas vacías que había sobre la mesa. En dos ocasiones hizo por mirarlo pero enseguida desvió su mirada a otro sitio. El resto no era consciente de la tensión entre Castle y Beckett porque ninguno estaba en las mejores condiciones para darse cuenta de nada.

–Ey bro… sí que has tardado… –dijo Espósito tomando la botella de la mano de Castle, que se había quedad parado junto a la mesa.

-Eh… sí, es que… tuve… un problema que me entretuvo. –Al decir estas palabras no pudo evitar mirar a Kate a los ojos y ella le sostuvo la mirada. La inspectora sintió un atisbo de enfado y a la vez dolor en sus palabras. Eso la hizo sentirse mal, muy mal. En ningún momento su intención fue hacerle daño, eso sería lo último que haría en la vida.

Castle se dirigió a su sitio y, para poder pasar, Beckett tuvo que levantarse. Cuando pasó por su lado fue inevitable que sus cuerpos se rozaran, no era mucho el espacio que quedaba entre el sillón y la mesa. Estaban muy, muy cerca. De nuevo, frente a frente. Durante un momento, lo que para el resto fue unos segundos y para ellos una eternidad, se quedaron quietos, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Dentro de ellos volvió a avivarse esa llama que se había prendido en los lavabos del bar y que luego pareció apagarse de golpe.

–Eh… lo siento… sólo quería pasar –le susurró Castle un poco comprometido, no quería que pensara que lo había hecho apropósito. Ella volvió a estremecerse al sentir su aliento tan cerca y pensó que las piernas le fallarían y caería de golpe sobre su asiento.

–Tranquilo… -sonrió tontamente–, no pasa nada. – El escritor le devolvió la sonrisa, terminó de pasar y se sentó.

–Oye Castle, yo creo que vamos a tener que pedir taxis, valoro mucho mi vida como para montarme en un coche con alguno de estos al volante en estas condiciones –dijo Lanie divertida señalando a los tres policías.

–Tienes razón, Lanie –continuó Castle –. Además, no estaría muy bien visto que detuvieran a unos detectives o una inspectora de la NYPD por conducir borrachos. –Los tres aludidos sonrieron abiertamente y le dieron la razón al escritor y la forense.

La noche continuó igual que hasta entonces. La única diferencia es que ya no había más miradas, ni más sonrisas, ni más roces supuestamente no intencionados. Castle intentó buscar esos momentos más de una vez, pero por el otro lado no hubo respuesta. Kate no estaba tan receptiva como lo había estado antes de su encuentro en el lavabo, y eso hacía que el escritor estuviese cada vez más desilusionado.

Pasaron las horas mientras hablaban y bebían en La Guarida, y cuando se dieron cuenta eran más de las tres de la madrugada. Ryan había sido el primero en marcharse, alegando que Jenny estaba sola en su casa y no quería que se preocupara. Ahora sólo quedaban las dos parejas y llegaba la hora de marcharse.

–Javi, tu casa no está muy lejos de la mía, así que podemos compartir taxi. –Cuando Lanie terminó de hablar miró con complicidad a Kate. No era del todo cierto que Espósito y ella vivieran cerca, pero seguro que esa noche irían al mismo destino.

–Por mí perfecto, así me aseguro de que llegues sana y salva a tu casa –el policía le sonrió pícaramente a la forense. –Beckett, tú puedes volver con Castle... –Tras estas palabras de Espósito, al escritor se le iluminó la mirada. La inspectora, por su parte, se sintió como acorralada. No estaba segura de estar preparada para estar con Castle a solas después de lo que había pasado.

–Bueno… Castle va hacia el otro lado, así que… podrían dejarme ustedes en casa y luego ya van a la de Lanie, o a la tuya… -dijo Beckett poniendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Intentaba que sonaran a broma, aunque podía suponer que a Castle lo había roto por dentro.

–Sí, la verdad es que es mucho mejor. Voy a pedir los taxis. –Castle se levantó de mal humor y se puso a llamar a la empresa de transporte. Se sentía muy dolido con la inspectora. Él podía entender que ella no quisiera repetir lo que pasó o, incluso, que no quisiera hablar de ello, pero lo que no iba a tolerarle es que huyera de él ni que lo apartara de su lado.

Beckett se había dado cuenta de que Castle había reaccionado cómo ella temía que lo hiciera, pero ¿y qué esperaba? Primero se besa con él apasionadamente y están a punto de hacer el amor y luego pretende hacer como si nada. Está claro que las cosas nunca iban a ser como antes. La sola idea de volver a estar a solas con él la ponía muy nerviosa, no estaba segura si para bien o para mal, ni tampoco estaba convencida de si quería descubrirlo. Lo único que tenía claro es que al escritor le había molestado, y mucho, su intento desesperado de huir de él y de lo que le hacía sentir.

–Listo. En unos minutos llegarán. He pedido el mío para diez minutos más tarde, así puedo recoger todo esto. –Espósito y Lanie lo miraron un poco confundidos pero no dijeron nada. Beckett no se atrevió a mirarlo.

–Pues muchas gracias por todo, bro… Nos vemos en la escena del crimen –se despidió Espósito divertido.

–Sí, chico escritor, gracias… -añadió la forense.

–Gracias a ustedes por venir. Está bien que nos tomemos algo de vez en cuando, no todo es trabajo. –Los dos se despidieron cariñosamente del escritor y fueron hacia la salida, dejando a Beckett atrás.

–Eh… Castle… yo…

–No digas nada, Beckett. Está bien. Si es lo que quieres, por mí está bien –la interrumpió, mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se la estrechara. Ella suspiró y miró su mano con tristeza. Dudó un segundo si agregar algo más, pero al final le dio la mano y se fue a encontrarse con Lanie y Espósito.

Castle la vio desaparecer y sintió como con ella desaparecían todas sus esperanzas. Siempre pensó que a ella le gustaba y que en algún momento se iba a dejar llevar por ese sentimiento. Sin embargo, lo que él no esperaba es que ella reaccionara como lo había hecho. Sí había llegado a pensar que algún día se acostarían y que, al día siguiente, ella le diría que había sido un error, una sola noche, pero nunca pensó que no le fuese a decir nada incluso antes de haberlo hecho.

Como les dijo a sus amigos, recogió las copas y la botella vacía de la mesa y la dejó en la barra. En La Guarida había un camarero que se ocupaba de eso, pero a él le apetecía ocupar el tiempo hasta que su taxi llegara y darle un poco de sentido a su excusa de irse más tarde. En la barra tuvo una breve conversación con Brian, el camarero, y salió. Su taxi estaba a punto de llegar y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a su casa cuanto antes y meterse en la cama.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, se apoyó en la pared y, por segunda vez en esa noche, cerró los ojos y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido. Otra vez, un ruido lo distrajo. Abrió los ojos, prestando atención al sonido de los pasos que parecían acercarse a él.

¿Qué haces aquí?

–No podía irme. No podía dejar que las cosas se quedaran así. –Él levantó la vista y la miró.

–Sabes… no te entiendo. No entiendo por qué haces todo esto… ¿qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó Castle, dejando ver en su tono de voz la desesperación que estaba sintiendo.

–Ni yo misma lo sé... Lo único sé es que no podía irme a mi casa pensando que no volvería a tenerte en mi vida como hasta ahora. –Castle suspiró y la miró intentando buscar respuestas a todas sus preguntas. En ese momento llegó el taxi y el escritor no supo que decir.

¿Quieres que te lleve? –las palabras salieron sin pensar. Quizás no era la mejor idea que con la tensión que había estuvieran juntos en tan poco espacio, como puede ser el asiento trasero de un taxi. De todas formas, no iba a dejarla sola allí.

Claro. –Ella fue breve y concisa. Los dos se subieron en el taxi. Castle pidió al conductor que fueran al apartamento de la inspectora y luego le daría la dirección donde tendría que llevarlo a él.

Durante todo el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y dándole vueltas a lo que había pasado y, sobre todo, a cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora. Estaba claro que esa noche iba a ser decisiva para la relación de Castle y Beckett, ya fuese para bien o para mal.

Llegaron al edificio de la inspectora y ella se bajó del coche. Su cabeza era un caos en ese momento, pero apartó cualquier pensamiento y se paró con decisión junto a la ventanilla del escritor.

Castle, ¿te apetece una última copa? –él pudo apreciar el nerviosismo de su musa en su forma de hablar y en la expresión de su rostro.

Kate… no sé si…

Castle –le interrumpió insistiéndole con la mirada–, ¿te apetece una última copa? – ahí le sonrió y él acompañó su sonrisa. Pagó al taxista y bajó del coche para encontrarse con ella. Kate lo esperaba con el mismo gesto y eso le dio a él mucha confianza para continuar. La inspectora Beckett había bajado la guardia y, después de todo, él no iba a desaprovecharlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo la tercera parte de esta historia. Me alegra muchísimo que les guste y ahora, a leer y comentar! **

**Sólo una noche – Parte 3**

Hasta que entraron al apartamento ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Castle estaba pensando en cómo podía abordar el tema que tenía en la cabeza sin que ella volviera a encerrarse en sí misma y lo echara de allí. Beckett intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y ponerse de acuerdo consigo misma sobre lo que quería.

–Puedes dejar la chaqueta en el perchero… –dijo la inspectora mientras se quitaba la suya y la colgaba.

–Sí… hace mucho calor… –contestó el escritor al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su chaqueta y la ponía en el lugar sugerido por ella.

¿Quieres una cerveza, vino o… whisky? –preguntó Beckett mientras ojeaba con rapidez lo que tenía en la nevera y la despensa.

–Un whisky está bien.

Kate sirvió dos vasos de whisky con hielo, a ella también le apetecía algo fuerte. Se dirigió al salón con las copas en las manos y las colocó en la mesa. Castle estaba sentado en un extremo del sillón, se había remangado la camisa y desabrochado los primeros botones. Beckett se sentó al otro extremo y no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo. Le resultaba tremendamente sexy verlo así, con la camisa fundida en su cuerpo y el pelo alborotado a causa del calor.

–Y bien… –intentó romper el hielo el escritor.

–Pues… no sé… ¿qué tal… Alexis? –preguntó ella no muy convencida pero como un intento de evadir el tema que sabía que él estaba intentando sacar.

–Emm… –Castle la miró durante un segundo dudando si responderle o ir al grano directamente, pero al final asintió y continuó. –Bien… como siempre… dedicada a sus exámenes, ya sabes…

¿Y… Martha? –siguió la inspectora con inseguridad y sin mirarlo directamente.

–Pues… muy bien… -pensó durante un momento y se decidió. Se rodó por el sillón, quedando cerca de Beckett. Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y asustada. Sabía que había llegado el momento que había intentado posponer. –Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de Alexis ni de mi madre, Kate. Sabes que ellas están perfectamente. Te hablo de ellas a diario…-ella lo miró pero no dijo nada, esperando a que él continuara. –Necesito que hablemos de lo que pasó esta noche y, sobretodo, de lo que pasará a partir de ahora. –La inspectora lo miró a los ojos y suspiró.

–Yo… no sé lo que pasó, Castle. Supongo que… los dos estábamos borrachos y nos dejamos llevar pero… eso no tiene por qué afectar a nuestra relación… en el trabajo. –No estaba segura de ninguna de sus palabras, pero fue la mejor excusa que se le ocurrió para no hacer frente a la realidad.

–No me vengas con que estábamos borrachos y nos dejamos llevar. Lo que hice lo hubiera hecho en cualquier otro momento y en cualquier otro lugar… y te aseguro que tu también. –Mientras hablaba la tomó de las manos y se acercó aún más a ella, quedando sus rostros a unos centímetros. –Si quieres puedes engañarte a ti misma pero a mí no me engañas. No después de lo de esta noche y de sentirte temblar en mis brazos mientras te besaba.

Beckett notó como su corazón de aceleró de golpe y no supo que contestarle. Sabía que era cierto todo lo que él estaba diciendo pero no estaba lista para reconocer que ese beso le había movido el mundo. –Yo… eso no debió pasar, Castle. Somos…compañeros, somos…

–Lo siento pero no estoy dispuesto a escuchar más escusas por tu parte –la interrumpió el escritor. Ahora se pegó aún más a ella, llegando a tocar su nariz con la de él. Soltó una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro. Ella sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía ante ese contacto y le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar. –Dime que me vaya y lo haré. Y te prometo que nunca volveremos a tener esta conversación –le susurró el escritor en sus labios. Ella lo miró a los ojos, luego a los labios, que casi rozaban los suyos, y otra vez a los ojos. En ese momento sólo le bastó un segundo para decidirse. Subió una mano para tocar la suya, que estaba en su mejilla, y se dejó llevar.

Se fundieron en un beso lleno de dulzura y de sentimiento. Castle no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Subió su otra mano también a su rostro y se lo acarició con cariño mientras profundizaba más el beso. Ella enredó sus dos manos en el pelo de él, justo por encima de la nuca. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo sin llegar a tocarlo, desprendía un calor intenso que la invitaba a quemarse en él. El escritor bajó sus manos ahora a la cintura de ella y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo, todo lo que le permitía el estar sentados. Beckett empezó a acariciar su espalda con una de sus manos y entonces comprendió que aquello no era suficiente. No para lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que hiciera.

Se separó bruscamente de los labios de Castle. Él la miró aterrado pensando que se había arrepentido y que simplemente se había vuelto a dejar llevar por el momento. Sin embargo, cuando la miró a los ojos vio de todo menos arrepentimiento. Vio que sus ojos ardían de deseo y excitación, y también vio necesidad, una necesidad infinita que sólo se podía comparar con la que él mismo estaba sintiendo en este momento. Entonces, y como si de imanes se tratase, sus bocas se atrajeron y se devoraron con desesperación. Sus lenguas luchaban por llevar el control y por explorar cada rincón de la boca del otro. Habían estado alimentando este deseo y esta pasión desde el primer momento en el que se habían visto y, después de cuatro años, llegados a este punto, no había manera de pararlo.

La boca de Castle abandonó la de ella para explorar otros rincones de su cuerpo a los que podía acceder y que se moría de ganas de saborear. Perfiló su mandíbula con sus besos, alternando los labios, la lengua y los dientes. Se topó con su oreja y jugó un rato con ella. Succionó el lóbulo y no pudo resistirse a susurrarle lo que tenía por dentro: -te deseo, Kate… Te deseo tanto… -Su voz estaba entrecortada por la excitación del momento. Ella por toda respuesta soltó un gemido que llegó a los oídos del escritor como música celestial. Siguió bajando por su cuello, dedicándose a saborear cada centímetro de piel que recorría. Llego al punto en el que se une su cuello con su clavícula y ahí fue donde concentró toda su atención con el mayor esmero. Era una zona de su cuerpo que siempre había deseado besar, sobretodo, esas veces en la que la había visto con el pelo recogido. Eso era algo que, aunque ella no lo supiera, para él había resultado una apetecible tentación y una terrible tortura. Castle besó y chupó, dejando escapar suspiros y frases incoherentes, tratando de reflejar lo que sentía. Kate no pudo dejar de soltar gemidos y suspiros desde el primer momento en el que su escritor se dedicó a estimular esa zona. Él se dio cuenta de que había descubierto uno de sus puntos sensibles. Uno de esos que con sólo un simple roce, podía hacerla perder la cabeza. Y uno de los muchos que le quedaban por descubrir esa noche.

Beckett no pudo más y se volvió a separar de Castle. No sabía si él se estaba sintiendo igual pero ella estaba a punto de arder y era el escritor el único que podía apagar su fuego. Lo miró a los ojos con la misma expresión de antes y le sonrió levemente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentía inmerso en un sueño del que no quería despertar. Entonces ella se levantó del sillón y a Castle se le volvió a para el corazón durante unos segundos pensando lo peor. Pero Beckett esta vez no tenía intención de escapar ni de encerrarse, por lo menos no de hacerlo sola. Se quedó de pie frente a él y, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, le ofreció la mano para guiarlo hacia su dormitorio.

No dejaron de acariciarse ni de besarse durante todo el camino. Eso hizo que varias cosas de las estanterías o muebles que encontraban a su paso cayeran al suelo, provocando la risa de ambos dentro de los besos. En el pasillo, antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación, Castle la acorraló contra la pared, recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos y su boca con la lengua. Beckett gimió en sus labios lo que hizo que el escritor soltara un grito de frustración y se apretara más contra su cuerpo. Bajó las manos hasta su trasero y la levantó del suelo. Kate enredó sus piernas en la cintura del escritor, pegándose a su cuerpo todo lo que era posible. Castle aprovechó su nueva posición para besas sus pechos por encima de la camisa, haciendo que ella volviera a gemir.

Caminó rápidamente y sin soltarla hasta la habitación. Una vez allí, se dejó caer sobre la cama encima de su musa. No quería despegarse ni un segundo de su cuerpo. Quería disfrutar de su cuerpo y de su piel todo lo que le fuera posible. Beckett empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él con desesperación, pero Castle no estaba dispuesto a esperar. Tiró de los dos extremos y se arrancó de golpe, haciendo que los botones saltaran por los aires y que la inspectora sonriese con lascivia, mientras se sacaba la suya y se quedaba en sujetador. El cuerpo de Castle se dejó caer sobre el de ella para volver a saborear sus labios, sintiendo ahora el contacto de sus pieles sudorosas. Bajó por todo el torso de la inspectora dejando un rastro de besos por donde pasaba. Llegó a su abdomen y lamió y besó la piel alrededor de su ombligo, haciéndola jadear pesadamente. Se topó con el borde de sus pantalones y se deshizo de ellos con rapidez, dejando a su musa frente a él en ropa interior. Se incorporó un poco y se quitó también sus pantalones, mostrando unos bóxer de seda azules.

Volvió a acostarse sobre ella. Las manos de ambos recorrían con avidez el cuerpo del otro. No querían dejar un rincón sin descubrir y sus manos y sus bocas estaban dispuestas a conseguirlo. Sus cuerpos parecían fundirse en uno solo, desprendiendo un calor sofocante que los sumergía en una atmósfera de fuego y placer insuperable e intenso. De pronto, Castle tuvo que preguntar algo y separó los labios de su musa, tratando de regular su respiración para poder hablar.

-Kate… tienes… ¿tienes protección, verdad? –casi no consigue terminar la frase debido a la excitación.

-No…-Castle abrió los ojos con desesperación y frustración. No era posible que eso le estuviese pasando en ese momento. Ella se dio cuenta y le sonrió con confianza, subiendo una mano para acariciarle el rostro, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. Lo que pasaba es que a ella también le costaba normalizar su respiración y terminar la frase que iba a decir. –No… hace falta… tomo la píldora. –Castle sonrió aliviado y se dejó arrastrar de nuevo por la pasión. Kate en un rápido movimiento se puso encima de él y separó unos segundos sus labios para susurrarle: -¿Crees que te hubiese llegar hasta aquí si no pudiésemos terminar?

Espero que les haya gustado y siento cortarles la escena a la mitad!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Aquí les dejo la última parte de esta historia!Espero que les guste y que hayan disfrutado de esta pequeña historia **

**No olviden comentar!**

**Sólo una noche – Parte 4**

Castle le sonrió con picardía. Si estaba la mitad de excitada de lo que estaba él, seguramente no, no le hubiese dejado ir tan lejos si no iban a poder llegar hasta el final. Beckett estaba a horcajadas sobre él, y empezó a devorar con su boca todo lo que encontraba. El escritor pasó sus manos por los costados de ella y la agarró firmemente de la parte alta de su espalda, obligándola a bajar hasta su cuerpo.

Bajó ahora sus manos por su espalda, hasta llegar al trasero de su musa, y presionó su cadera contra la de él, buscando un mayor contacto de sus partes íntimas. Kate no pudo reprimir un gemido al notar la excitación del escritor contra su pelvis, parecía que quería reventar la ropa interior. Ella bajó una de sus manos hasta la intimidad de él, acariciándosela por encima de la tela. Ahora fue el escritor quien no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, lo estaba volviendo loco. Beckett fue de nuevo a su boca y le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, tirando de él. Esto no hizo más que aumentar el deseo del escritor que subió su cabeza, tratando de alcanzar sus labios y besarlos con violencia.

Cogió el broche del sujetador con una de sus manos y lo desabrochó hábilmente, al mismo tiempo que la hizo girar, quedando nuevamente él sobre ella. Los dos sonrieron con malicia. Este encuentro se había convertido en una especie de reto que los dos habían aceptado. Se trataba de torturar y volver loco al otro, llevando al límite las ganas que se tenían. Fue el turno de Beckett de llevar sus manos al trasero de su escritor. Las metió por debajo de la tela, arañándole las nalgas al presionarlas contra ella. Los dos gimieron a la vez, descontrolados. Castle se deshizo completamente del sujetador de ella y lo lanzó a algún lugar de la habitación. Empezó a saborear sus pechos, alternando sus manos y su boca entre uno y el otro. Consiguió arrancarle varios gemidos a la inspectora, lo que hacía que su excitación aumentara aún más.

Ambos querían un mayor contacto y empezaron a hacer movimientos con sus pelvis. Kate enredó sus piernas en las caderas de Castle y lo pegó completamente a su cuerpo, aprisionándolo con brazos y piernas. Él sacó uno de los brazos del abrazo de ella y le apartó el pelo sudoroso de la frente, mientras llevaba su boca al mentón de su musa y lo mordía con suavidad. Siguió por su mandíbula hasta llegar al oído, donde le susurró cuánto la deseaba y cuánto tiempo había querido tenerla así. Como respuesta, ella incorporó su cuerpo, lo necesario para llegar al oído de él y recorrerlo con sus labios y su lengua. El escritor notó como los músculos de su musa se contraían debajo de su torso y como jadeaba y suspiraba sin parar en su oído. Eso fue suficiente para entender que ella se sentía exactamente igual que él.

Beckett bajó sus manos por su espalda, enterrándole las yemas de los dedos, hasta llegar a la parte más baja. Sus caderas no dejaban de moverse, buscando desesperadas el contacto que la ropa interior no les permitía. Pero Kate no estaba dispuesta a esperar.

–Te necesito… -le susurró al escritor, al mismo tiempo que metía las manos por dentro de sus bóxers y empezaba a bajarlos de forma errática. Castle terminó de quitárselos y se puso de rodillas en la cama. Le bajó las braguitas a su musa, mientras ella miraba descaradamente su entrepierna. –"Mucho mejor que en todos mis sueños" –pensó mientras se mordía el labio, sonriendo con lascivia. Cuando estuvo completamente desnuda, él se paró unos segundos a observarla –"Mucho más hermosa que en todos mis sueños" –pensó justo antes de volverse a tumbar sobre ella.

Se besaron y se acariciaron con ansia, disfrutando de esa sensación de que sus pieles estuvieran juntas sin ningún tipo de barreras. Castle llevó su mano hasta la intimidad de ella, notando su humedad y que estaba más que lista para recibirlo. Se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y la penetró despacio. Sintió como la calidez de ella envolvía su miembro y el sentirse como uno solo, fue una sensación que no podía describir ni comparar con alguna otra. Beckett llevó sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda de él, evitando que pudiera moverse. Castle entendió que necesitaba un momento para adaptarse y se mantuvo así, a pesar de que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos que se moviera. Segundo después, la miró a los ojos mientras acariciaba su rostro con ternura, buscando su permiso para seguir.

–Sigue… No pares… –fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a susurrarle con una voz ronca y entrecortada. Entonces Castle hizo lo que Beckett le pidió. Empezó a moverse dentro de ella. Primero con embestidas lentas y profundas, dejando que sus cuerpos se adaptaran completamente. Así, empezaron una danza con suavidad, entregándose al otro delicadamente. Transmitiendo con cada movimiento, con cada beso, con cada caricia y con cada suspiro, todo lo llevaban guardando durante tanto tiempo y que, en este momento, se abría paso a través de cada uno de los poros de su piel.

Cuando eso no fue suficiente para ellos, aceleraron los movimientos hasta hacerlos descontrolados. Era ahora la pasión la que los dominaba. Los besos se volvieron más urgentes, llegando a ser mordidas y chupetones. Las caricias se convirtieron en arañazos, algunos suaves y otros más fuertes, que seguro dejarían marca al día siguiente. Su propia respiración se convirtió en un cúmulo de suspiros, jadeando en cada inhalación y exhalación de aire. Incontables fueron los gemidos que no pudieron ni quisieron reprimir. Algunos fueron ahogados en la boca del otro y otros retumbaron en la inmensidad de la habitación.

Siguieron con los movimientos hasta que los dos estuvieron a punto de llegar al clímax. En ese momento, Castle los hizo girar volviendo a estar él debajo de su musa. Se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre la cama, con ella a horcajadas en su regazo. Llevó sus manos a las caderas de ella y la acompañó en cada movimiento, ayudándola a profundizar y a aumentar la rapidez de las embestidas. El escritor quería disfrutar todo lo posible del orgasmo de su inspectora, apreciando la expresión de su rostro sin necesidad de separarse ni un centímetro de su piel. Los últimos movimientos fueron frenéticos, desesperados por alcanzar la liberación. Cuando el orgasmo los atrapó, clavaron sus ojos en los del otro, dejando salir un grito con su nombre.

Castle la levantó un poco con cuidado para salir de ella, pero luego volvió a dejarla en la misma posición. Le apartó los mechones de pelo que caían sobre su rostro y la acarició con una ternura infinita. Beckett llevó sus manos a las de él, le sonrió y el escritor le devolvió la sonrisa. A Castle nunca le había parecido tan hermosa y eso que en muchas ocasiones su belleza le había parecido insuperable. Se fundieron en un beso lento y suave, para después dejarse envolver en un sincero y significativo abrazo. Estuvieron un rato así. Normalizando sus respiraciones bajo las caricias y los besos del otro.

Después de unos minutos, Castle se dejó caer sobre la cama con su inspectora encima de él. Ella intentó ponerse junto a él pero el escritor se lo impidió. –Quédate así… Quiero tenerte justo así…–le susurró. No sabía lo que pasaría mañana pero tenía claro que quería disfrutar de ese contacto y de la calidez que le transmitía su cuerpo cuando lo tenía sobre el suyo, todo el tiempo que le fuera posible. Empezó a hacer dibujos con los dedos sobre la espalda desnuda de su musa y ella le dio varios besos cortos sobre su pecho para responder a sus caricias.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. El escritor ya pensaba que ella se había dormido cuando la sintió moverse ligeramente. Beckett levantó la cabeza y lo miró durante un largo rato a los ojos, con una expresión de satisfacción y felicidad que al él le llenó el corazón.

–Castle… Gracias por esta noche, ha sido maravillosa –el tono de voz de la inspectora corroboraba lo que su rostro expresaba, y Castle no pudo más que suspirar y le sonreírle con orgullo.

–Tú eres maravillosa –le contestó.

Se fundieron en un beso que empezó siendo suave y tierno, y se volvió apasionado y urgente. No sabían si una sola noche les bastaría para obtener del otro todo lo que querían y recuperar el tiempo que habían perdido, en otro caso, quedaría en el intento. No hablaron de lo que pasaría al día siguiente, pero lo que estaba claro es que los dos sabían lo que el otro sentía y, nunca más, ninguno podría ocultarlo. Aquello era el comienzo de algo, algo que fuera lo que fuera no iba a quedar en sólo una noche.

FIN

**Gracias o a todos por leer y comentar! **


End file.
